Kursi 42
by Nareudael
Summary: "Kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol, Baekhyun cepat-cepat menggeleng. "Aku di kursi 11, dadah." Baekhyun bangkit dari kursi sambil menenteng tasnya. Kursi 11? Chanyeol memandang lagi kertas tadi. "42!" Kali ini dia berteriak, teriakan yang membuat semua orang di kelas menatapnya. EXO fic, ChanLay.


Pair: ChanLay

Warning: Shounen-ai, typos (saya harap nggak ada untuk kali ini)

.:ChanLay:.

Chanyeol membuka lipatan kertas kecil di tangannya.

"42..." Gumamnya, membaca angka yang tertulis di dalamnya. Baekhyun di sebelahnya menahan tawa.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol, Baekhyun cepat-cepat menggeleng. "Aku di kursi 11, dadah." Baekhyun bangkit dari kursi sambil menenteng tasnya. Kursi 11? Chanyeol memandang lagi kertas tadi.

42.

"42?!" Kali ini dia berteriak, teriakan yang membuat semua orang di kelas menatapnya.

Chanyeol menatap nanar kertas di genggamannya. Jumlah siswa di kelasnya 42, kalau dapat kursi 42 berarti...

"Selamat, Tuan Pojok." Jongdae tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di depan mejanya, menepuk pundaknya dua kali. "Sekarang, cepat kemasi barangmu dan pergi ke tempat dudukmu yang baru, sekarang meja ini jadi tempatku." Dengan santai Jongdae memperlihatkan angka di kertasnya. 17.

"Lihatlah dirimu, Jongdae, sekarang kau terlihat seperti pemilik flat yang mengusir penyewanya." Baekhyun di kanan Chanyeol menyeletuk, menimbulkan kikihan di seisi kelas.

Chanyeol mendengus, namun akhirnya dengan langkah gontai pergi ke kursi paling pojok belakang di kelasnya, siapapun tidak ada yang ingin duduk di sana, menurut mitos jika duduk di situ saat tes nilainya akan buruk.

"Itu bukan hanya mitos, Yeol. Berdasarkan fakta yang kukumpulkan dari para senior tahun lalu, misteri itu memang terbukti." Chanyeol memandang malas Kyungsoo saat Chanyeol bertanya padanya kebenaran mitos itu, pada awalnya Chanyeol beranggapan bahwa murid serius seperti Kyungsoo memberikan jawaban yang dapat diterima oleh nalar tapi nyatanya tidak.

Kebijakan wali kelas Chanyeol memang tidak bisa dibantah, semua murid harus mengambil 'undian' setiap dua minggu sekali dan duduk sesuai nomor kursi yang didapatkan. Sudah hampir empat bulan sejak tahun ajaran baru dan ini adalah kali pertama Chanyeol duduk di kursi ke-42, dan Ia berharap tidak akan mendapat kesialan seperti yang ada di mitos.

"Aku tidak percaya pada mitos, itu hanya bualan, aku tidak percaya mitos..." gumam Chanyeol sambil memejamkan mata.

"Memang seharusnya begitu."

Chanyeol menoleh. Di sebelah kirinya, kursi ke-41, Yixing duduk di sana.

"Zhang Yixing, murid kelas 3-5 dari Changsha yang sudah dua kali duduk di kursi 42."

.::ChanLay::.

"Jadi semua itu tidak benar?"

Yixing mengangguk.

"Kau benar-benar mengalaminya sendiri?"

Yixing menelan ramyeonnya sebelum bicara. "Tidak percaya?"

"Eummm..."

"Tidak apa, katakan saja."

"Habis, aku tidak pernah melihatmu duduk di sana, sih."

"Itu salahmu. Aku tahu kau tidak memperhatikan semua orang di kelas, hanya Baekhyun yang kauperhatikan, kan?" Tebak Yixing. "Atau Jongdae, atau Jongin, dan semua yang mudah dilihat dan paling sering dilihat."

Chanyeol diam sambil mengunyah roti.

"Lagipula selama aku duduk di kursi itu, tidak ada kesialan, justru aku mendapat keberuntungan."

"Keberuntungan?"

Yixing mengangguk. "Ya, keberuntungan. Ada beberapa."

"Contohnya?"

Yixing terlihat berpikir, lebih tepatnya mengingat-ingat sebelum kemudian menjawab. "Bisa bebas membaca novel tanpa ketahuan saat pelajaran?"

"Aku serius, Yixing."

"Aku juga, kaukira aku bercanda? Oh iya, aku juga banyak mendapat ide cerita bagus karena sering melihat ke luar jendela."

"Ide cerita? Kau penulis?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu, penulis yang belum menerbitkan buku."

Chanyeol manggut-manggut, dia baru tahu Yixing ingin jadi penulis.

"Kalau begitu, kudukung penuh cita-citamu."

Yixing tertawa, baru kali ini juga Chanyeol menyadari Yixing punya lesung pipit yang indah. Tanpa sadar Chanyeol juga ikut tersenyum.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan nilai tesmu?"

"Seingatku, saat itu tes matematikaku dapat nilai... tiga, kurasa."

Chanyeol hampir tersedak roti di dalam mulutnya. "Hah?!"

"Kalau pelajaran itu sih memang kelemahanku."

Chanyeol menghela nafas, poin utama dari semua ketakutannya duduk di kursi 42 adalah nilai tes yang memburuk, itu benar-benar berpengaruh untuk kedepannya.

"Sudahlah, yang penting semuanya itu hanya mitos, hanya orang bodoh yang mempercayainya." Kata Yixing.

"Tapi Kyungsoo bilang..."

"Para senior bisa saja berbohong untuk menakut-nakuti kita, kan?" Yixing berdiri, merapikan seragamnya yang mulai kusut. "Ayo, kembali ke kelas."

Chanyeol ikut berdiri. Entah kenapa, tapi Chanyeol merasa mempercayai Yixing adalah keputusan yang tepat.

"Oke." Katanya.

.::ChanLay::.

"Yeol, ayo kita pergi nonton."

"Maaf Baek, tapi aku mau langsung pulang dan belajar."

Baekhyun menganga.

"Kenapa? Sudah ya, maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu."

Rasanya Baekhyun ingin memukul kepala Chanyeol dengan besi gerbang di sebelahnya. Sudah beberapa hari Chanyeol jadi lebih diam, bahkan sekarang jarang terdengar suara tawa Chanyeol yang menggema di ruang kelas. Dan anehnya lagi, kenapa anak itu jadi lebih rajin? Apa kepalanya terbentur?

"Sudahlah, nonton bersamaku saja." Tiba-tiba Jongin muncul, merangkul pundak Baekhyun.

"Dia jadi aneh." Gumam Baekhyun sambil memandang punggung Chanyeol yang semakin menjauh.

"Chanyeol?"

"Siapa lagi?! Dia jadi lebih tenang akhir-akhir ini, lebih rajin pula. Ada apa dengannya?"

"Justru harusnya kau merasa senang kalau dia jadi lebih rajin, kan."

Baekhyun manggut-manggut. "Ah!" Lalu Baekhyun menjentikkan jarinya seakan dia baru sadar sesuatu.

"Apa?"

"Yixing. Pasti ini ada hubungannya dengan Yixing." Ujarnya yakin.

Jongin memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti. "Ah, sudahlah, yang penting sekarang kita nonton." Kemudian menggandeng paksa lengan Baekhyun yang masih memasang wajah serius ala pemikir.

.::ChanLay::.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan buku catatan dari tasnya, selama dua minggu ke depan dia bertekad untuk jadi lebih rajin dan mendapat nilai. Diam-diam Chanyeol bertekad untuk menghapus mitos kursi 42 yang sudah menyebar seakan kutukan itu memang benar-benar ada.

Untuk murid tipikal Chanyeol, menulis setengah halaman buku saja sudah membuat lengannya pegal. Sudah berkali-kali Chanyeol meregangkan kedua tangannya sambil menguap, Yixing yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum.

"Chanyeol?" Panggil Yixing setengah berbisik. Chanyeol menoleh.

"Kau lelah?" Tanyanya lagi. Chanyeol mengangguk, lalu menguap sekali lagi.

"Pelajaran sejarah memang membosankan," jawab Chanyeol, suaranya pelan agar tidak ketahuan. "Kau tidak mencatat?"

Yixing menggeleng, lalu memperlihatkan novel di tangannya, sengaja diletakkan di pangkuan agar tidak ketahuan. Chanyeol tahu Yixing itu sebenarnya pintar, apalagi dalam pelajaran bahasa, baginya mudah sekali menyerap bahasa, lain lagi dengan Chanyeol yang cenderung pandai dalam berhitung.

Sejenak Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatan mencatatnya, sudah dua halaman penuh dia memenuhi bukunya. Chanyeol memandangi Yixing sambil berpangku tangan, melihat Yixing dengan santainya membaca buku, sosoknya diterpa cahaya matahari sore dari jendela di kanan Chanyeol. Lalu tiba-tiba dadanya terasa hangat, damai sekalai rasanya bisa diam seperti ini saja.

"Mau pulang bersama?" Tawar Yixing setelah bel sekolah berbunyi.

Chanyeol menjawabnya dengan anggukan. "Tapi hari ini giliranku piket. Kau mau menungguku?"

"Oke, aku akan menunggumu."

Lalu Yixing berjalan ke pintu kelas, bersandar menunggu Chanyeol sambil menghabiskan novelnya, sementara Chanyeol masih dengan gagang sapu di tangannya. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun menghampirinya.

"Aku melihat ada yang berubah pada dirimu, Yeollie." Baekhyun menepuk pundaknya sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Apa?"

Baekhyun menunjuk Yixing dengan dagu. "Kau pacaran dengannya, kan?"

Mata besar Chanyeol makin membesar. "Tidak!" Teriaknya keras, sampai semua yang ada di kelas menoleh, termasuk Yixing. Baekhyun hanya tertawa.

"Ya sudah, selamat berjuang!" Kali ini Baekhyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya, menggelikan sekali.

"Apanya yang berjuang, bodoh!" Umpat Chanyeol. Tawa Baekhyun masih terdengar sampai dia keluar dari kelas, bahagia sekali melihat sahabatnya sudah punya pacar.

.::ChanLay::.

Chanyeol merasa seperti sedang sendirian ketika berjalan pulang dengan Yixing, bagaimana tidak jika Yixing terus menatap novelnya. Chanyeol khawatir Yixing sampai terjatuh karena tidak melihat jalan, jelas itu bahaya sekali.

"Yixing, berjalan jangan sambil membaca."

"Sebentar, tinggal dua bab lagi."

"Yixing..."

"Aku tidak akan jatuh, tenang saja."

Bukan hanya takut Yixing akan jatuh tapi apa gunanya berjalan pulang dengan seseorang kalau orang itu hanya diam.

Yixing makin larut dalam ceritanya, sebenarnya novel yang dipegangnya menceritakan tema yang ringan, hanya cerita persahabatan dua murid sekolah, tapi itu menarik bagi pecinta tulisan seperti Yixing. Sampai seakan lupa bahwa saat ini dia sedang berjalan pulang. Dan dia terus membaca sambil berjalan sampai tiba-tiba menubruk sesuatu. Dia harus bersyukur tidak jatuh, bukan jatuh ke tanah namun jatuh ke pelukan.

Pelukan?

Yixing melepas pelukan Chanyeol. Chanyeol dengan wajah serius menatapnya dalam, Yixing bersumpah baru kali ini dia melihat wajah serius Chanyeol, jadi terlihat lebih... tampan?

"Hanya ini cara agar kau bisa melepas novelmu itu." Chanyeol mendesah, mengangkat novel itu tinggi-tinggi, Yixing yang dari tadi mengagumi wajah Chanyeol sampai dibuat tidak sadar saat novelnya berpindah tangan.

Lalu Chanyeol menggandeng lengan Yixing. "Ayo jalan."

.::ChanLay::.

"Ma-mataku tidak rabun, kan? I-ini nyata?!"

"Ya, seperti yang kaulihat. Masih tidak percaya? Mau kucubit pipimu, Jongin?"

"Haaah... Chanyeol kita, berani sekali..."

"Iya, aku baru lihat dia bertingkah seperti itu. Menurutku, bisa dibilang dia sedang..."

"Jatuh cinta?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Ya, firasatku yang kuat mengatakan begitu. Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

.::ChanLay::.

Tinggal tiga hari Chanyeol menempati kursi 42, rasanya jadi tidak ingin pindah padahal beberapa hari lalu dia bersungut-sungut ingin seminggu cepat berlalu. Apalagi hari ini pembagian hasil tes, jantung Chanyeol jadi berdegup kencang. Terlebih saat namanya dipanggil.

"Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol maju ke depan, lalu merasa aneh saat sang guru tersenyum cerah padanya.

Lalu Chanyeol melihat hasil tesnya.

Matanya melebar, mulutnya menganga, mengundang semua tatapan seisi kelas ke arahnya. Orang yang pertama kali dilihat Chanyeol saat mengalihkan pandangannya adalah Yixing, Zhang Yixing di kursi 41. Mata mereka bertemu, Yixing bisa melihat kebahagiaan yang meluap dari binar mata Chanyeol. Yixing tersenyum.

Chanyeol kembali ke tempat duduknya dengan langkah riang, dan berhenti di samping meja Yixing sebelum duduk di kursinya.

"Sejarahku hampir sempurna, sembilan! Ayo kencan denganku akhir pekan ini!"

Chanyeol bersandar di kursinya, memamerkan senyum lebarnya pada Yixing sementara yang disenyumi hanya diam, memandang kosong novel di pangkuannya.

Kencan?

"_Ayo kencan denganku."_

Yixing kembali menatap Chanyeol yang asyik menciumi lembar ujiannya, Yixing merasa ini bisa jadi permulaan yang baik. Semoga tidak hanya dirinya yang berpikiran seperti itu.

* * *

.

Note:

Terinsipirasi dari kebijakan kelas saya yang menerapkan tempat duduk sesuai undian, tapi berkebalikan dengan cerita di atas, justru bangku paling depan yang tidak disukai, wkwkwk. Siapa juga yang mau belajar sambil mengigil kedinginan? Secara langsung 'kesembur' AC yang makin hari makin dingin, hihihi.

Hari ini hari terakhir ujian semester, nilai bahasa baik tapi matematika kacau -_- Jadi berharap UN tahun depan hanya ada bahasa!


End file.
